Just Friend
by Peachysteria
Summary: Tanjirou dan Giyuu cuma teman, para fujoshi sibuk menjodohkan mereka. Tapi kalau mereka cuma teman apa-apaan permintaan Giyuu setelah pertandingan antar kelas waktu itu? warning : BXB, Shounen-ai, boyslove, Giyuu x Tanjirou, AU! Untuk meramaikan event #GiyuuTanSparkleEvent


**Tittle : Just Friend**

**Pairing : Tomioka Giyuu x Kamado Tanjirou**

**Genre : Shounen-ai, lil bit comedy, friendship**

**Author : Himawariyuzu**

**Desclaimer : Giyuutan milik Koyoharu Gotoge, fanfiksi ini murni milik saya. Dipersembahkan untuk meramaikan event #GiyuuTanSparkleEvent**

**Warning : Shounen-ai, bxb, OOC, AU!**

* * *

Tanjirou meringis ngeri melihat sekumpulan gadis dikelasnya yang kini tengah memandang khidmat layar laptop berwarna merah dengan stiker berbentuk hati dimana-mana. Ngomong-ngomong ujian akhir smester sudah berlangsung beberapa waktu yang lalu, ini adalah minggu untuk class meeting sebelum penerimaan rapor. Tanjirou merasa tenang saja, ia yakin nilai rapornya baik. Mengingat anak sulung keluarga Kamado itu kecanduan belajar. Berbeda dengan Zenitsu dan Inosuke dua kawannya yang kini tengah dikejar oleh Tamayo-sensei karena nilai yang memperihatinkan.

Kembali pada sekumpulan gadis yang memasang ekspresi _fuwa fuwa_, tanpa bertanyapun Tanjirou tahu apa yang sedang mereka tonton. Mitsuri, Shinobu, Sora, dan Kanao adalah sekumpulan gadis fujoshi yang tergabung dalam club manga. Seantero sekolah sudah tahu kegilaan apa yang mereka lakukan, bukannya focus membuat manga penuh semangat masa muda. Sekumpulan gadis malah membuat doujinshi yaoi, ya… yaoi. Tamayo-sensei sudah lelah menasihati mereka, bahkan Gyomei-sensei yang tarkenal sosok relijius menangis ngeri melihat kelakuan muridnya dan tak henti-hentinya berdoa serta mencipratkan air suci pada mereka.

"Kyahaaaa! Ayo cium!"

Itu teriakan Kanao, gadis yang irit bicara tapi bisa berubah drastis jika tengah menonton anime bl.

"Yahoooooo!" kali ini yang berteriak adalah Sora, si galak juara karate nasional.

"Aku mau mati!" Mitsuri memegangi pipinya yang memerah.

"Giyuu memang agresif pada Tanjirou." Wajah Tanjirou berubah masam ketika mendengar ucapan Shinobu pecinta kupu-kupu, dia adalah ketua perkumpulan nista ini. Tidak ada yang berani melawan Shinobu, termasuk dirinya yang selalu menjadi korban imajinasi Shinobu Kocho. Seenak hati gadis itu mengganti nama para tokoh anime bl dengan namanya dan teman baiknya, Giyuu.

Tanjirou sudah lelah protes, Shinobu selalu mengabaikan protes yang ia layangkan. Tanjirou curiga bahwa mereka saat ini sedang mengerjakan doujinshi dengan tokoh dirinya dan Giyuu. Membayangkannya membuat Tanjirou merinding.

Mereka bahkan sudah meracuni otak polos Nezuko, berakhir adik manisnya itu kini menjadi shipper Giyuutan. Ya ampun, namanya mengerikan sekali.

Padahal pertemanannya dengan Giyuu biasa saja, bagaimana bisa mereka menyimpulkan bahwa ia dan Giyuu cocok berpacaran? Tanjirou tak memahami isi kepala fujoshi.

"Tanjirou." Boleh tidak Tanjirou menyuruh Giyuu pergi saja? Pemuda dengan iris biru memasuki ruang kelas Tanjirou. Ditangannya terdapat sebuah bola basket, teman baiknya itu memakai seragam club basket.

Shinobu, Kanao, Mitsuri, dan Sora sudah mengabaikan anime bl yang ditonton, kini fokus pada OTP kesayangan.

"Apa?"

"Aku bertanding, kau tidak mau lihat?" melalui sudut mata Tanjirou melihat Sora membekap mulut Mitsuri yang kini bergerak bagai cacing breakdance.

"Malas, panas tahu." Tanjirou mengipasi dirinya sendiri. Giyuu menatapnya intens, mau tidak mau Tanjirou merasa sedikit gentar. Kadang Tanjirou bertanya-tanya kenapa ia bisa berteman dengan sosok menyeramkan macam Tomioka Giyuu?

"Kau mau jalan sendiri atau kugendong?"

N-nani?!

"TENTU SAJA GENDONG, GIYUU NO BAKA!" Teriak Shinobu menggebu-gebu, Kanao menenangkan ketua club manga itu.

"Urusai!" Tanjirou menyalak, berharap mirip anjing galak milik tetangganya. Tapi apa daya, sekumpulan fujoshi itu malah memuji Tanjirou imut dan jangan lupakan ekspresi fuwa fuwari juga fuwa fuwaru.

"Kau jangan memancing mereka ya!" Tanjirou kadang kesal karena Giyuu seolah memberi santapan pada fujoshi lapar. Mereka kan cuma teman, terlebih lagi Tanjirou masih suka perempuan. Meski kadang ia kesal sih melihat Giyuu bersama gadis lain.

Giyuu tersenyum miring. "Memancing?"

Tanjirou ingin menebas kepala Giyuu saja.

Giyuu meletakkan bola diatas meja, berjalan mendekat pada Tanjirou. Pemuda berambut merah itu panik, ia beringsut mundur. Tinggi badan mereka yang kontras membuat baying-bayang Giyuu melingkupi tubuh kecil Tanjirou.

Para fujoshi kehabisan oksigen, tinggal tunggu waktu saja mereka tumbang satu persatu dengan mimik bahagia.

"KYAAAA!" Teriakan panjang membuat burung yang bertengger dipohon berterbangan heboh, Giyuu yang menggendong Tanjirou ala bridal style menjadi penyebab segala kehebohan ini. Para fujoshi bahagia, Tanjirou merana, dan Giyuu yang biasa saja.

"GIYUUTAN IS REAL!"

"GIYUU SIALAAN!"

Akhirnya salah satu potongan adegan doujinshi Giyuutan teralisasi juga.

Ngomong-ngomong mereka benar cuma teman, kan?

* * *

_**Omake**_

Tanjirou ngambek, menolak bicara dengan Giyuu. Sebal karena Giyuu membuatnya serangan jantung seharian ini, jantungnya berdetak sangat kencang mengingat Giyuu menggendongnya tadi siang. Tanjirou tidak siap mati muda karena kelakuan Giyuu.

Matahari mulai terbenam, sekolah sudah sepi. Tim Giyuu menang telak dalam pertandingan antar kelas kali ini, Tanjirou belum pulang karena Giyuu bersikeras ingin pulang bersama. Nezuko sudah pulang terlebih dahulu dan tersenyum-senyum penuh maksud melihatnya, adegan ia yang digendong oleh Giyuu mendadak viral seantero sekolah.

"Masih marah?" Giyuu sudah berganti pakaian, memakai kaos hitam dengan celana biru donker. Peluh masih tampak menghiasi tubuh teman baiknya itu, Giyuu duduk disampingnya lantas meneguk cairan isotonik.

"Kau pikir saja sendiri."

Giyuu terkekeh, para gadis yang menobatkan diri sebagai fansnya pasti bisa mimisan melihat Sang Idola seribu kali lipat tampannya. Well, sebagai pemain basket terbaik Tokyo pemuda Tomioka itu memiliki segelintir fans.

Wajah Tanjirou samar-samar memerah, jarang sekali Giyuu tertawa seperti itu. Ia salah tingkah.

"Tanjirou."

"Hm?"

Giyuu memandangnya.

"Setelah liburan musim panas aku akan ikut kamp pelatihan atlet nasional." Tanjirou mengangguk paham. Giyuu sudah sering membicarakan hal ini dan tentu Tanjirou senang karena temannya akan menjadi atlet nasional.

"Semoga saja lancar."

Hening melanda, Tanjirou memandangi sepatunya.

"Jika aku lolos, aku ingin meminta sesuatu darimu."

Iris biru dan merah bersirobok. Tanjirou bertanya-tanya apa yang ingin Giyuu minta darinya?

"Apa itu?"

Giyuu merapatkan diri, jantung Tanjirou rasanya sudah copot.

"Jadi kekasihku."

Ya ampun, mereka ini cuma teman kan?!

Dan apa-apaan Tanjirou yang mendadak senang mendengar hal itu?

"B-Baka!"

Yakin mereka cuma teman?

**END**

**Ide tiba-tiba melintas. Astaga aku senang sekali ikun event ini, gomen kalo nantinya aku malah bikin banyak ff *bow* aku ngetik ditemani lagu Orion milik Kenshi Yonezu. Typo(s) adalah miliku.**


End file.
